1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed material holding device for receiving printed material and a printer with the printed material holding device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many printers include a printed material tray. However, when the printed sheet is deposited into the printed material tray after printing, the sheets of printed material may not be neatly stacked on top of each other because the sides of the sheets are misaligned. The stack of sheets must be taken out of the printed material tray and aligned manually. This is an inconvenience.